Reopening Old Wounds
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: Sequel to Tell Me It’s Not True. Set about a year later. When Stuart escapes from prison, Phil and Sam’s safety is threatened. Can they stay safe?


**Heya guys, here's the latest fic from me. **

**This is my Christmas present to all you guys out there who have reviewed my fics throughout the year, I really appreciate it guys, thanks a lot!**

**Especially for my Huxon twin, you know who you are.**

**I was reading through Tell me It's Not True last night and I think there's a few things that I need to clear up:**

**Neil was offered the second DI position but he turned it down and no-one else was brought in, leaving Sam as the only DI.**

**I don't think Abi made an appearance in Tell Me It's Not True so for the purposes of this fic, Abi hasn't had her baby boy but she was abducted.**

**

* * *

Reopening Old Wounds**

**Summary: Sequel to Tell Me It's Not True. Set about a year later. ****When Stuart escapes from prison, Phil and Sam's safety is threatened. Can they stay safe? **

Chapter 1- Happiness

The phone rang in DI Samantha Nixon's office. Glad of an excuse to put off the paperwork further, she picked up the phone. 'DI Nixon,' she answered. 'Yes, is it? Great, I'll be there in about half an hour.'

Sam put the phone down and smiled to herself. She put her pen down on her desk and stood up and walked towards her door, opening it. She walked over to her coat hanger and took her coat. 'Oi!' she heard a familiar voice call from the other side of CID.

She turned around and smiled at DS Phil Hunter, her fiancé and the man she was due to marry in just over two weeks time. Sam walked over to him and perched on the edge of his desk. 'Where are you off to babe?' he asked.

'I'm off to go and pick up my wedding dress,' Sam smiled at him.

'Oooh, can I come?'

'Of course you can't, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise and besides, it's bad luck,'

'Awww, I suppose so, I'll see you later,' he said to Sam as he leant across and kissed her softly on the lips.

Smiling, she kissed him back, poking her tongue inside his mouth. She pulled away and smiled back at Phil. 'I love you Phil,' she whispered. 'And I can't wait to be your wife.'

'Neither can I Sam,' Phil said. 'And I love you too, you know that.'

'I know you do, it doesn't hurt to say it again though,' Sam said as she got off Phil's desk.

'See you later babe,' Phil replied as she began to walk away.

'See you Phil,' she smiled at him as she opened the door to the main office to CID and left.

Sam knocked on DCI Jack Meadow's office door. 'Come in!' he called.

Sam stepped inside the office, 'I'm just going to pick some things up for the wedding guv,' she said.

'OK then Sam, I'll you later,' he replied.

'Guv,' Sam said as she turned around and left the office.

She closed the door behind her and took her mobile out of her pocket. She dialled her daughter, Abi's mobile number. Abi was on her summer holiday from university and had come down to help Sam with the wedding plans. Her mobile rang a few times before Abi answered. 'Hello,' she said.

'Hi Abi, it's me,' Sam replied.

'_Oh hi mum, what's happening?'_

'I had a call about 5minutes ago; my dress is ready to pick up,'

'_That's great!'_

'Thanks Abi, I'm on my way home now so I'll come and pick you up,'

'_OK thanks mum,'_

'I'll see you in a bit Abi,'

'_OK mum, bye,' Abi said as she hung up._

Sam put her mobile back in her pocket and began to descend the stairs. The automatic doors opened and she left the station.

* * *

An hour later, Sam pulled the car up outside her house. She and Abi got out and Sam opened the door and took her dress off the back seat. 'Come on Abi,' she said as she locked the doors to the car. 'Lets get this inside.'

Abi nodded, 'are you gonna try it on? I haven't seen it since the fittings,' she replied.

Sam smiled at her daughter, 'yeah, why not, I suppose it can't hurt,' she replied.

Sam and Abi walked up the garden path and Sam put the key into the lock. The door opened and Sam and Abi stepped inside, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sam was stood in front of a full-length mirror, smoothing down the fabric on her wedding dress. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, after everything that had happened with Stuart, Sam never thought that she could ever have put it behind her. Now she was marrying Phil and he'd helped her put everything behind her they were getting married and things couldn't really get any better.

A soft knock on her bedroom door disturbed her from her thoughts. Abi entered the bedroom and smiled at her. 'You look lovely mum,' Abi said as she went over to Sam and kissed her on the cheek before hugging.

'Thanks Abi,' Sam replied as they pulled out of the hug.

'I'm really happy for you mum, about you and Phil,'

Sam smiled at her, 'I know you are Abi, I didn't know how you'd react at first, which is why I didn't tell you until we got engaged,' Sam said.

'I would have been happy for you anyway, if anything, I'd have probably said 'about time too,'' Abi smiled.

'You still OK about going shopping for yours and Jo's dresses on Friday?'

Abi nodded, 'course I am,' she said.

'Great,' Sam smiled.

* * *

Sam arrived back at the station about half an hour later. She looked up at the windows to CID and got out her mobile, dialling Jo's office number. 'DC Masters,' Jo answered.

'Hi Jo, it's me. I'm outside the station, can you come down please?'

'Sure guv, I'll be down in the minute,' Jo said as she put the phone down.

Jo stood up and took her coat off the back of her chair. 'Where are you off to?' Phil asked.

Jo turned around to face Phil and tapped the side of her nose, 'that's for me to know,' she smiled as she opened the main door to CID.

Jo descended the stairs and left the station. Sam got out of her car as she approached. 'What did you want me for?' Jo asked.

'I've just picked up my wedding dress,'

'Really? Lets have a look,' Jo said.

Sam smiled at her as she opened the back door, 'awww, it's gorgeous Sam,' Jo said.

'Thanks Jo, you couldn't do me a favour could you?'

'Yeah course Sam, what is it?'

'Can you put this in your car and keep at yours until the wedding?'

'Course I will Sam,' Jo said as she took the dress off the back seat.

Jo took out the keys to her car and unlocked the boot. She carefully placed the dress inside and shut the boot. 'There we go,' she said.

'Cheers Jo,' Sam said as she locked her car up and followed Jo back into the station.

**Apologies if updates on this fic and my others are a bit sporadic but I've re-sits coming up in January. Please review anyway xxx**


End file.
